


As The Stars Collide

by wave_of_sorrow



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Angst, Hiatus, M/M, Reichenbach Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-06
Updated: 2010-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-10 10:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wave_of_sorrow/pseuds/wave_of_sorrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holmes is lost without his Watson during the Hiatus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As The Stars Collide

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at my LJ as a response to a Kinkmeme prompt.
> 
> Based on the song "To Be By Your Side" by Nick Cave.

Sherlock Holmes had never thought himself to be a particularly emotional man. Nor had he ever thought he would find himself needing or missing, much less loving, another human being. But that was before he had met John Watson. And before he had to stage his own death and leave the only person dear to him. He had watched Watson from afar, seen his face, grief-stricken and full of despair. He had waited until Watson had ceased weeping and left, his whispered apology lost somewhere in the distance between them and the roar of the waterfall.

 

The following days, weeks, months, years he spent alone and miserable. He missed his Watson. More than once he considered sending a letter that only Watson would understand, but he never sent one. He told himself it was because it was too risky a thing to do.

 

In the night he looked up at the blackened sky, almost hoping the stars would give him answers, a sign. But they never did. He wondered what Watson was doing. He wondered if maybe, just maybe, Watson was looking at the stars too at that very moment. He wondered if Watson was alright. If the empty look had left his eyes yet. He wondered if Watson had been able to move on, to keep going. A part of him hoped Watson had simply forgotten the man he had shared rooms with. The other part wondered if Watson would love him still when he returned.

 

And there were those rare moments when Holmes felt as if Watson was right there, right beside him. As if Watson was smiling at him over the top of his newspaper. As if Watson was kissing his jaw gently. As if Watson was holding him when he couldn’t sleep. As if Watson was squeezing his shoulder affectionately.  As if Watson was pinching the bridge of his nose, trying to seem annoyed with Holmes even as a smile tugged at his lips. As if Watson was whispering “I love you” into his hair.

 

In those moments Time lost its meaning, Distance became irrelevant and Hope flared up in Holmes’ heart, a warmth he only ever felt when Watson was with him settling in his chest and stomach.

 

It was those rare moments that kept him sane. Because in those moments he knew he would be with Watson again.


End file.
